The technology relates to a display panel suitable for use in which a high-definition resolution is desired, and a display unit with the display panel. The technology also relates to an electronic unit provided with the display unit.
In the field of display units which display images, display units using a current-driven type optical device as a light-emission device of a pixel have been developed and commercialized in recent years. In the current-driven type optical device, light emission intensity varies depending on the value of a flowing current. Examples of the current-driven type optical device include an organic electro luminescence (EL) device. The organic EL device is a self-luminous device, unlike a liquid crystal device and the like. Therefore, in the display unit using the organic EL device (i.e., an organic EL display unit), a light source (a backlight) is unnecessary and thus, it is possible to reduce a thickness and increase a luminance, as compared with a liquid crystal display unit in which a light source is necessary. In particular, when an active matrix system is used as a drive system, it is possible to light and hold each pixel, which enables a reduction in power consumption. Therefore, the organic EL display unit is expected to be the mainstream in the next generation of flat-panel displays.
In the display unit of the active matrix type, a current flowing in the organic EL device provided for each pixel is controlled by a thin-film transistor (TFT) which is disposed in a pixel circuit provided for each of the organic EL devices (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33091).